Black blood
by greyvss
Summary: we all have nightmares, and all nightmares end. but what happens when a nightmare doesn't end? Crona is about to go through the worst nightmare of his life. rated T .
1. Chapter 1

Black blood

**WASSUP? WASSUP? WASSUP? Welcome boys and ghouls to the unveiling of my attempt at horror! This story does contain a little makaxcrona so deal with it! But anyway enough of that. I do not own soul eater. On with the show!**

Maka cried as Crona closed his eyes for what seemed like the last time. She sat there in a pool of his own black blood for a moment, mourning her lost friend.

Crona opened his eyes to find himself in a massive room. Black and red tiles made up the floor, meanwhile crimson curtains seemed to be the walls. In the center of the room sat a large black piano. Some one was playing it, the piano players face was hidden in shadow. As Crona approached him the music became more and more haunting. Crona was now right next to him as the music stopped.

"i've been waiting for you..." the player said, his voice sounded familiar

"w-what do you mean?" Crona asked.

The piano player turned to face Crona, his face coming into full view. He looked like Crona, but his eyes were black as ink and he had a twisted smile on his face.

"hello Crona." the player said.

"Ragnarok!" Crona blurted scrambling away from him.

"not quite. I'm the black blood in your veins, in your heart and soul. I am you. But Ragnarok is as good a name as any." Ragnarok said.

"w-what do you want?"

"all I want to do is give you a little gift."

"what gift?"

"it's in the box behind you."

Crona turned around to see a black gift box with a blood red bow sitting on a table in front of him. He walked over and carefully lifted the lid. Inside was a black liquid, suddenly the box was over flowing with it. Crona backed away as a pool of black blood formed on the ground. Creeping closer and closer to him, he was trapped in a corner as it continued to creep closer.

"heh, heh, heh." Ragnarok chuckled.

"You can try to fight it Crona but in the end you know that only the madness awaits."

"No! No! Maka, please somebody help me!" Crona cried as he began to sink into the black blood.

"She can't help you. No one can hear you."

"No! No! No!" Crona said squeezing his eyes shut.

"Crona? Crona what's wrong?"

Did he just hear Maka?

"Crona please wake up! Come on, please!"

"Maka...?" Crona whispered opening his eyes, looking down at him was Maka.

"there you are silly. You had me worried." Maka said kissing him.

Crona was completely stunned, Maka had never kissed him before.

"now come on breakfast is waiting." Maka said walking out of the room.

"alright i'll be right there!" Crona called climbing out of bed.

But as he walked out of the bed room everything became darker, and colder. As he walked into the kitchen he saw a pair of legs sticking out from behind the table. He ran around to find Maka lying in a pool of blood, a deep gouge in her chest. Her dull sightless eyes staring at the ceiling. As Crona reached over to close her eyes he saw that he had blood on his hands. He looked and found that there was a bloody knife in his other hand.

"n-n-no!" Crona croaked dropping the knife.

He sat down in the corner staring at his bloody hands.

"i didn't do this! I didn't do this! I didn't this!" Crona sobbed to himself.

"oh but you did..."

Crona looked to see that Maka's head was now turned towards him. She slowly stood up and began to walk over to Crona, her expression completely lifeless.

"you walked into the kitchen, a sweet smile on your face. You picked up the knife; Then you stabbed me in the heart and watched the life leave my eyes." Maka said crouching in front of him, he face only an inch away.

Crona shut his eyes, trying to shut this nightmare.

"look at me Crona! Look at what you did!"

Crona opened his eyes to find he was in the bedroom again. It was warm, sunlight shined through the window and Maka stood in the doorway.

"now come on breakfast is waiting." Maka said.

"i-i think i'll stay in here."

"oh, okay." Maka said turning and leaving.

Crona breathed a sigh of relief, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw Maka standing in the door way.

"what is it Maka?"

"i work hard, day in and day out. I give you my love, my body. I slave over a hot stove to cook you a meal and you wont come out to enjoy it?!" Maka screamed as she ran at Crona with a knife in her hand.

"Maka please stop!"

"i hate you!"

Crona grabbed Maka's arm and tried to wrestle the knife away. But as they struggled Crona heard the sound of a knife in bone. He looked down to see the knife had been stabbed into Maka's heart.

"_c-Crona._.." she croaked falling to the floor.

He backed up into the wall as a pool of blood formed around maka.

"no. No! Not again, please no not again!"

"yes, again." maka's corpse said.

"no!"

He blinked and instantly he was back in the bed, everything was what it was before.

"now come on breakfast is waiting."

"i'll be right there." he called meekly.

As soon as maka had walked out of the room he leaped out of bed. He turned to the window and opened it wide. He quickly stepped out and began to climb down the wall of the apartment complex. As soon as his feet hit the ground day turned to night once more!

"_Crona_..." maka called in a sing song voice.

He turned and ran down the street, he didn't stop running until he felt he was safe. He looked up into the sky and saw that the moon was black and the nights a deep red. He continued to wander death city, searching for a way out when suddenly.

"_Crona, come on Crona. Please answer me!_"

Crona searched for somewhere to hid, he saw an open door and dived in closing it behind him. He was in a well lit corridor, a red carpet stretched out before him. He walked for what seemed like days before he finally came across a large room. As he stepped inside he heard a very familiar voice.

"welcome home Crona." medusa said as she stepped from the shadows.

"m-medusa!" Crona stuttered as he turned to leave, but the door he had come in through as gone.

"you know what you have to do Crona." medusa snarled pointing at a massive black dragon.

"DEFEAT IT!"

Crona turned and ran as the dragon breathed fire straight for him. He ducked into the shadows of the room as the dragon continued to chase him. He suddenly found another door, he flung it opened and went inside. He realized too late that this was the room that he had spent most of his life in. he turned to find the door had closed behind him. He knew it was locked, it was always locked.

"well at last i'm safe in here."

A low growl rumbled in the shadows. He turned to see a smaller dragon sitting near the far wall. The dragon slowly began to creep forward, with each step it took it grew larger and larger. Soon it once again towered over him, but then it's form changed and became Ragnarok! Ragnarok raised a black sword that appeared in his hands high over his head.

"bye, bye little one." he snickered.

He brought the sword down and everything went black. Crona opened his eyes to find he was in the black blood room again. But this time there are others in the room. They seem to be celebrating as they gathered around something in the middle of the room. He pushed his way through the crowd to see what they were all looking at. A dead body that looked like Crona was lying on a slab of granite. Standing in front of it was Maka, marie and Ragnarok. Both girls were smiling like they were happy, glad even that he was dead.

"my friends, we are here to celebrate, on this most beautiful night, Crona's death. The demon sword never got anything that he wanted in life, no one ever cared about him. Except for Maka that is."

Maka leaned down and kissed the corpse lightly, causing many people to laugh.

"ah, yes. His mother never loved him. He has been shunned by the world over. And now we dance upon his grave, to show how much we care for him." Ragnarok chuckled, a sadistic grin spreading across his face.

"ah I see that our guest of honor is finally here!" he said pointing at Crona.

"let us bury him properly!"

"yes, put him in the coffin!" Maka cheered as they brought out a glass coffin.

"come on Crona, it'll all be over soon." marie mused as she dragged him over to the open coffin and forced him in.

They slammed shut the lid and began to carry it to an open grave in the floor. They set him down inside the grave. Ragnarok stood over him as he began to pile dirt onto the coffin. Crona was left to slowly suffocate in the darkness. Crona closed his eyes waiting for it his life to end. But for some reason he didn't die, he was sure he was out of air by now. So why wasn't he dead? He started to hear someone call to him.

"Crona, wake up!"

"no, go away! I'm not doing this anymore!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Crona opened his eyes to find that he was in the death room, with a serious head ache.

"is this real?" Crona whimpered.

"of course it is!" lord death said standing behind Maka, his mask still cracked and damaged.

"you had us worried there for a while Crona." Maka said giving Crona a hug.

"thanks." Crona said hugging her back.

As they were heading home Crona suddenly stopped.

"what's wrong crona?"

"maka I-i want to ask you something."

"what is it crona?"

"d-do you like me?"

Maka stepped close to him and before he knew it she kissed him.

"does that answer your question?"

"yes, it does." he said kissing her back.

Later that night Maka and Crona showed just how much they cared for each other. (if any of you are mad at me for not giving any further details on that I have just one thing to say. This story is not a lemon!) Crona looked over to see Maka's head resting on his shoulder. Maka looked at him lovingly before falling asleep. Crona laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes to find himself in the black blood room once more. Ragnarok sat at the piano, playing yet another haunting tune.

"welcome back crona." ragnarok said.

"no! No not again!"

"yes crona, you see i'm not going anywhere. So we can just keep doing this little dance again, and again-"

_and again..._

**So that is my first attempt at a horror story, hope you all enjoyed it! Just for clarity most of this story is Crona's nightmare. And infact this story is only the first of my new nightmare series. So please review. Also suggest who's nightmares we should see next. BUH BYE NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Black blood part 2

**WASSUP? WASSUP? WASSUP? Welcome back boys and ghouls to the second part of my nightmare series! So in this next story poor little Maka is going to be my victim :) I do not own soul eater, though I would love to. On with the show!**

Maka awoke to the sound of music playing. As she opened her eyes she could see soul at the piano. A girl sat beside him, her black hair cascading over his shoulder as she leaned on him. Maka slowly climbed to her feet and walked over to him. He didn't even glance up from the piano as he continued to play.

"soul what are you doing?" Maka asked.

"Maka I have something to tell you." soul said.

"what?"

"i think we should stop being partners."

"what?! But why?"

"let's just face it. You're not good enough for me anyway. I'm always the one that has to lead you, well i'm tired of having to lead. So we're done."

The room seemed to be grow larger with each word.

"i'm going to be souls meister from now on." the girl said with a grin.

The two of them seemed to tower over Maka like giants.

"i mean without me you're down right helpless."

She suddenly realized that the room wasn't getting bigger, she was getting smaller!

"compared to us you're nothing more than a mouse!"

She noticed that she really was the size of a mouse. The girls suddenly stood, soul's scythe form now resting in her hands.

"come on soul, let's kill the little pest." she said raising the scythe high.

"i couldn't agree more."

Maka ducked as she swung the scythe at her head. She turned and ran as the girl continued to sweep soul back and forth in an effort to cut her in half. She ran faster and faster before smacking face first into a pillar. She rubbed her sore head and looked up to see that it wasn't a pillar, it was a leg, and a very furry one at that.

"ooh, Maka, you're just the right size to be a tasty snack." blaire purred as she pinned Maka with one paw.

She carefully lifted her high above her head, opening her mouth wide.

"NO!" Maka screamed as blaire swallowed her in one bite.

She opened her eyes to find herself on the streets of death city, the moon grinning down at her madly. Maka turned to head home and found black star, and Tsubaki standing a short distance away.

"hey black star. What's going on?"

Black star didn't say anything, not a word.

"black star?"

"Tsubaki...enchanted sword mode." black star said.

Tsubaki quickly changed into a long black katana. He charged forward thrusting the blade straight for Maka's chest. She narrowly dodged the attack and another and another. Maka turned and ran down the street, leaving black star far behind. As she continued to run she saw kid on the road up ahead.

"kid, I need you're help. Black star's gone crazy!" Maka said walking towards him.

Kid took a few steps back as he aimed his pistols at Maka.

"kid what the hell?!"

"Maka Albarn, your soul has become a Kishin egg and must be dealt with." kid said.

Maka quickly ducked behind a low wall as kid began to fire. She desperately searched for somewhere to hide. Her eyes fell on an open door only a few feet away from her. She quickly dove inside, slamming the door shut behind her. It was completely dark inside, she reached behind her and found that the door was gone.

"i guess i'll have to find another way out." maka muttered to herself as she stumbled blindly in the dark.

It seemed like she was in here for days before she finally could see something. It was a simple mirror, its frame black as ink, it's surface covered in dust. She reached over and wiped away some of the dust. As she pulled her hand away she saw a clawed hand reflected in the mirror. When she moved one way the hand copied her. As she continued to wipe away more and more of the dust, she saw more and more of the horrifying creature within it. It's face was an elongated white mask, a twisted grin on its face. Its body was long and black, its hands ended in long sharp claws. Any move she made the creature moved in perfect time with her. She looked behind the mirror, but there was nothing there. When she came back there was more dust on the mirror. But as she reached up to wipe it away she noticed that her hand ended in sharp claws! She looked at herself in the mirror, she had turned into a monster!

"NO!" Maka screamed smashing the mirror to pieces.

"Maka, Maka, Maka. My how we have fallen." someone said behind her.

She turned to see professor stein standing behind her, in his hands was marie's weapon form.

"i'm curious as to why someone so promising would become so corrupt. I think i'll cut you open, and find where all this darkness began." stein said as he charged forward to attack.

Maka used her arms to shield herself as stein landed blow after blow on her body. Maka swatted at him in an attempt to knock the hammer from his hands. She felt warm blood spatter her hand. She opened her eyes to see that her claws had slit steins throat. He clutched at his throat as blood continued to flow. He crumpled to the ground and didn't move again, a pool of blood forming on the ground.

"you killed him!" marie yelled changing human form and running to steins side.

"how could you?!"

Maka could see the pain and the hate in marie's eyes as she glared at her.

"no, no! I didn't mean-"

"look at your self Maka Albarn, look at the monster you have become!"

Lights blazed to life revealing that she was in a hall of mirrors, and every last one showed her new monstrous form. She could see the blood dripping from her claws. She turned and ran down the hall of mirrors, soon she became lost, unsure of where to go.

"_why..._"

maka glanced to see a little girl reflected in the mirror.

"_why did you kill me?_" the little girl asked.

"what? No, i-"

"_you broke my neck._"

maka smashed the mirror and kept running.

"_you slit my throat._" another said just before being shattered as well.

She continued to flee down the hall of mirrors, breaking each mirror as they spoke.

"_you tore me in half._"

"_you stabbed me in the heart._"

She ran right into a dead end.

"_you killed us._"

"_and for what? Power?_"

"_you are no better than a monster._"

"_in fact you are a monster!_"

"NO! I'm not a monster!" Maka screamed at them.

"oh, but you are."

She turned to see the girl from before, the one that took soul.

"Maka you have betrayed us all. You have broken your promise to lord death, and for that you must pay the price."

She tried to turn and run, but she couldn't move! She looked to see dozens of the dead that she had seen in mirrors clinging to her body, holding her in place.

"_you failed your duties as a meister, and because of that you took our souls. Now it's your turn._" they said continuing to hold her in place.

Souls form changed to a glowing crescent moon, and she knew what was coming next.

"witch hunter."

As the girl slashed at her neck Maka closed her eyes as the attack connected.

Maka woke up with a start, she was back in her room. She quickly got up and went over to a mirror. Her reflection showed that she was perfectly human, her emerald green eyes staring back at her.

"Maka what is it?" Crona asked walking up behind her.

"it was just a dream Crona." Maka sighed.

"come on Maka, you need to get some sleep." Crona said guiding her back to the bed.

Once more Maka and Crona laid in bed together. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She simply rested her head on the pillow and went to sleep.

**Well that wraps up this nightmare. But there are more nightmares to come. So please review and suggest who should fall into my dreamland next. So until next time everyone, good night, and sweet dreams...**


	3. Chapter 3

Black Blood 3

**Welcome back dear readers, for this chapter we shall be peering into the nightmares of doctor franken stein. So what does the mad doctor fear you ask? Read on to find out….**

**I do not own Soul Eater. Now please read, review, and enjoy…**

It was night time at the patch work laboratory, Professor Stein sitting at his desk, working on the information for another experiment. He yawned suddenly, slowly reaching up and cranking his bolt for the fifteenth time in thirty minutes.

"I think I need to take a break…." He yawned, slowly standing. "I can continue this later…"

He slowly made his way upstairs, yawning again as he laid down in his bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He opened his eyes to find he was lying on his dissection table, the room around him almost completely bathed in darkness. He sat up slowly and cranked his screw, surveying his surroundings.

He found that he was in his lab, but the room had been stripped bare, not a single tool or piece of furniture left, save the dissection table he sat on. He froze when he saw it.

_Marie would never empty this room….She knows it's important….So that means…._ He thought, a vicious glint coming to his eyes. _Someone's broken in…_

He quickly rose to his feet, heading out of the room to go see if Marie was safe. As he headed upstairs he suddenly heard Marie's voice giggle softly, the sound almost…maddened.

"_Franken..._" She giggled, nowhere in sight.

"Marie?" He called, feeling a ghost of concern when he heard her maddened tone.

"_Hehe...Come and find me~~!_"

He continued up the stairs, taking them two at a time now. He stepped into a long corridor, several doors lining the walls on either side.

"_Franken..._"

He opened one door quickly, but there was nothing behind it. He walked down the corridor, opening another only to still find nothing. As he went his concern for his weapon grew with each empty door he opened; door after door after door, and not one of them was the one Marie was hiding behind.

"_Franken?!_" She screamed.

"Marie!" He cried, now racing down the corridor, opening doors as quickly as he could.

She screamed again, the sound pained and terrified, driving him to move even faster. Door after door after door, and still nothing, not a trace of her! He could hear soft sobs now as he neared the end of the corridor, the doors becoming fewer and farther apart until only one lied at the very end. He could her Marie sobbing behind the door.

"Marie?" He said quickly opening the door and stepping inside.

He found that he was in Marie's room, the entire room almost completely wrecked and torn apart. Marie was cowering in the corner, her face hidden behind her hands.

"_No...No no no..._" She whimpered softly.

"Marie?" He asked softly, slowly reaching out and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She slowly lowered her hands, glancing at him with a terrified yet vacant gaze. He froze when he saw her face marred with stitches.

"Marie...what...what happened?" He asked, kneeling down in front of her.

She screamed, jerking away from him.

"_G-Get away!_" She screamed at him, trying to shrink further into the corner, once again hiding her face.

Stein froze, his hands falling to his sides as Marie continued to try and hide in the corner, screaming at him to go away.

_Did I do this...?_ He thought to himself, the idea making him feel...guilty.

"_Please...no more...just...no more..._" Marie whimpered, sobbing softly as she remained curled up in the corner, trying to ignore the meister in front of her.

Stein looked down at the ground sadly, slowly rising to his feet and walking away.

"I...I'm sorry I disturbed you...Marie..." He said softly, quietly closing the door behind him.

He turned around to find himself no longer in the corridor, but back in his house, Marie's bedroom door still behind him. He slowly walked down stairs, heading for the door out.

The moment he stepped out of the lab he found himself in the halls of the DWMA, the mid day sun shining in through the windows. But not a single soul could be seen, and not a single sound could be heard within the halls.

_This isn't right...the school shouldn't be this quiet in the middle of the day..._ He thought, looking around with his soul perception.

He heard blood curdling screams come from down the hall, the screams belonging to his own students. He ran down the hall as fast as he could, heading straight for his class room. As he went he used his soul perception to see what was happening. To his horror he could see each of his students dying one after the other in quick succession, some of their wavelengths being shocked by something before they died.

_Soul force?_

He kept running, finally reaching the door. He could only see one soul left in the class room; it was Maka's soul, and she did not have long left. He opened wide the door and froze for a moment, feeling like he'd been punched in the chest. Strewn about the room were the corpses of his students, their souls hanging in the air, giving the oddly dark room an eerie glow. They had been killed many different ways, though most seemed to have been stabbed through the hearts or their throats slashed.

He quickly ran over to where Maka lay, a deep gouge in the side of her neck.

"Maka?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly as he applied pressure to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"_P-Professor Stein..._" Maka coughed, gazing up at him slowly.

"Maka, what happened?"

"_You...You mean you don't...remember...?_" She choked but then sighed softly. "_N-No...I s-suppose you wouldn't..._"

She coughed again, a light mist of blood escaping her lips.

"Hang in there okay?" Stein asked, trying to keep her alive. "You can make it, just hold on."

Maka sighed sadly, looking up at him with a vacant gaze.

"_No...You can't..._"

And that was when he saw several other incisions on her body, each one bleeding too much for her to survive.

"_D-Don't blame yourself Professor Stein...It...It w-waaassnnn'ttt..._" She trailed off, the light fading from her eyes as she went limp in his arms.

Stein closed his eyes, scowling in fury.

_I couldn't save them..._ He thought to himself bitterly.

He sighed softly, letting his arms hang at his sighed as he kneeled there, even as he sensed dozens of meisters and weapons heading his way. He felt dozens of hands grab hold of him, securing him as best thay could.

"Stein...Why did you do it?!" He heard Spirit shout at him. "Why Maka?! Why?!"

He looked up to see Spirit glaring down at him menacingly, but he could see the deep pain behind his eyes.

"I...I don't know..." He sighed softly. "I don't know..."

Spirit winced, sighing sadly.

"Lord Death has ordered us to take you down below. And lock you away..." He sighed. "For murdering all of your students in cold blood."

Stein closed his eyes, sighing to himself as he was dragged away, not even offering the slightest resistance as he was put in his cell.

It seemed like hours were passing with every moment as he sat in his cell. He held his head in his hands, shame and guilt hanging on his shoulders.

"How could I kill them...? My own students...?" He questioned himself, cranking the bolt in his head to try and clear his thoughts, but it didn't help.

"Awww...Having a bad day?" An all too familiar voice called, making his blood run cold.

He looked up to see none other than Medusa sitting beside him, chained to the wall just like he was.

"You!" Stein growled, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her back into the wall. "What did you do to me?!"

_She had to have awakened my madness, that's the only thing that makes sense._ He thought to himself as he squeezed slightly.

"_I...I didn't do anything to you...you came here covered in blood...I..I didn't know what was going on..._" She croaked.

"Liar!" He growled, squeezing a little tighter. "Why did you make me kill my own students?! Why?!"

She smirked at him, regardless of him strangling her.

"_I...Didn't...You...killed them...Yourself..._" She choked.

Stein dropped her, backing away.

"No..." He said softly, cold dread settling over him.

"Face it Stein..." She coughed, clutching at her neck. "You're just as vicious as I am...and you know it."

Stein reached up and cranked his bolt, the action only seeming to muddle his thoughts worse.

"No...No!" He barked, his hand arcing with his wavelength as he glared at Medusa. "I'm nothing like you!"

She walked towards him, seeming to ignore his arcing hand.

"Yes you are, and you know it." She purred. "Besides...How could I have controlled you..."

Stein lunged forward, trying to kill her in one shot. But as he struck his hand passed through her, his hand feeling only empty, ice cold air.

"If I'm just a delusion...?"

He recoiled, backing away from her, cranking his screw again in an attempt to clear his head. But it only made things worse, it felt like the more he cranked the bolt, the more his thoughts became erratic and blurred.

She stepped forward and hugged him gently, nuzzling against him.

"We're together forever now Franken...and no one can tear us apart..." She sighed happily.

Stein could feel dread clenching around him, making it almost impossible to think, to breath, to even move. He shakily looked down at himself to see he was covered in blood, his students blood.

He slowly reached up to his bolt again, clenching his eyes shut tight, hoping that he could clear his thoughts as he cranked the bolt one last time.

* * *

Stein bolted upright in his bed, panting softly as the last of his dream left him.

_A nightmare..._He thought to himself. _Just a nightmare..._

"Bad dream?" A voice asked.

"Yeah...Don't worry, just go back to slee..." He trailed off as he turned to see Medusa lying in the bed with him.

He moved at high speed, plucking his scalpel off the bedside table and stabbing at her. But yet again his hand passed through, stabbing into the bed.

"I told you Stein." She sighed softly, wrapping her arms around him. "We're together forever now...Remember?"

His eyes widened as he gazed at the Gorgon beside him. She simply smiled and nuzzled against him.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" She chuckled softly.

He didn't answer, slowly reaching up and grasping his bolt.

"Franken?"

He cranked it, making her recoil in pain.

"Franken! Stop!" She pleaded.

He cranked it again, reducing her to a wounded and feeble state.

"I'll always love you." She mouthed.

And again, Medusa vanishing and leaving not a trace behind. He sighed in relief, slowly rising to his feet.

He made his way back down to his lab, only pausing to check on Marie. As he closed the door Medusa flashed through his mind, making him only shake his head and sigh.

_Only a dream..._

**And that concludes this chapter of our story. Tune in next time to see who our next victim shall be. So until then, I bid you...good night.**


	4. Chapter 4

Black Blood 4

**Welcome back everyone. I hope you didn't miss this nightmare world for too long dear readers. And so now we meet a new chapter of our story and delve into the nightmares of yet another victim. For this chapter we shall slip into the nightmare of none other than Soul Eater. So what shall make our favorite death scythe's blood run cold? Read on to find out…**

**I do not own Soul Eater. Now please read, review and enjoy…**

Soul sighed to himself as he lied down on his bed, starring up at the ceiling of the apartment he and Maka share.

_So Maka and Crona finally hit it off huh? Can't say I'm too surprised._ He thought to himself, smiling softly.

He turned over in his sleep, letting his eyes slip closed.

_ The way those two get on with each other, they would've either been best friends…or lovers._ He thought to himself with a soft chuckle before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

He opened his eyes to find himself at the gallows manor, the warm summer sun shining down on him.

_When did I get here…?_ He thought to himself as he slowly sat up.

He looked down to see he was dressed in his usual attire. He slowly got to his feet, looking around as he did.

"Definitely Kid's house." He chuckled softly as he saw the perfectly symmetrical decorations all around the room.

He sighed and smiled softly as he left the room, going and looking for his friends. But as he walked down the hall, things seemed to change; the walls became barer, the symmetry slowly fading away before his eyes as he went. The floor beneath him changed as well, becoming somewhat erratic as a different design began to blend into the floor. He finally reached the main hall, his friends sitting around on couches, talking and laughing. However a short distance away was a black piano. He froze in place for a moment, the piano seeming...familiar.

"Hey Soul." Maka said as she looked over at him.

"Well it seems the guest of honor's finally here." Kid said, smirking at Maka.

Soul made his way over, ever so slightly confused

"What do you mean 'guest of honor'?" Soul asked as he came over.

"Well the guest of honor is you Soul." She said, smiling at him. "We want you to play for us."

"Uh...Okay...?" Soul said, walking over to the piano and sitting down.

He tapped one key, the sound horribly out of tune.

"Did anyone tune this thing?" He asked, looking back at them.

"Of course." Maka snapped, slowly standing and walking over to him. "Now come on Soul Eater..."

She sat him down at the piano somewhat forcefully, facing the piano.

"Play for us."

"O-Okay..." He said, bewildered by how Maka was acting.

He hit another key, the sound as out of tune as before, making him almost wince from the sound. With a sigh he began to play.

The sound was horrible, every note horridly high pitched and off key. The sound could make even a statue cringe as he continued to play, trying to ignore the awful sounds of the piano. He finally slowed to a stop, his song thankfully over.

_That was awful..._ He groaned inwardly.

And that's when he heard it, laughter. He turned and low and behold his friends were all laughing...at him.

"That was awful!" Tsubaki laughed. "You call that playing?!"

"Yeah, more like strangling cats!" Blackstar laughed, smiling viciously at Soul.

"Maybe you should just stick to collecting souls..." Kid chuckled, smirking at him.

Soul winced as he heard Maka scoff behind him.

"Ha. Collect souls?" She chuckled, placing a heavy hand on Soul's shoulder. "Don't make me laugh. I'm the one that does all the work, and he gets all of the credit."

The others laughed at the comment, making him sink lower into his seat, not wanting to meet any of their harsh gazes.

"And he can't even wield hims, so what good is he without a meister? Not much."

"Maka..." Soul said softly, wincing again at her harsh words.

She smiled coldly at him, her grip on his shoulder tightening painfully.

"What as that? Did you say something Soul?" She chuckled.

She then leaned down and whispered in his ear, her tone harsh and bitter.

"_What are you complaining about Soul? You know it's true._" She growled. levelinga harsh glare at him. "_I could have done so much more, but no, I had to go and pick you huh? And now you're just holding me back, and you know it._"

Soul sighed sadly, slowly nodding in agreement.

"Good." She chuckled, standing straight again and clapping her hands.

"Let's have someone else play!"

She then walked out of the room quickly, bringing someone else from the shadows. As they came into sight Soul's eye widened in shock. For Maka was walking hand in hand with the little demon.

"Ah...I see your little performance flopped eh?" The demon chuckled, walking over to the piano. "Well then, time for you to stand aside boy and watch a real master of those ivory keys..."

Soul looked to Maka for support but only saw the same harsh smile from before. He sighed sadly, slowly standing and walking away from the piano.

He went to the far edge of the room and watched as she helped the demon up onto the seat.

"Thank you my dear." He chuckled, glancing at Soul, giving him his usual manic smirk before setting his fingers on the keyboard.

He struck one key, the sound beautiful and elegant, the sound a stark contrast from the sounds Soul had gotten from it moments ago. Soul watched with sadly as the little demon played, his song dark and beautiful, each note absolutely perfect.

_I...I am worthless..._ He thought to himself sadly.

As the little demon continued to play, the sun began to set, the eerie light of the moon replacing it as he played. Maddened giggles escaped Maka, making his eyes widen in surprise. He looked up to see that Maka was being completely overwhelmed with madness.

"Maka?!" He asked, running over to her.

She smiled at him as she started to dance. The moment he came close she danced away from him, laughing and giggling all the way.

"Maka wait!"

"Come on Soul! Dance with me!" She laughed, dancing her way over the floor.

As she went the floor seemed to stretch out, forming a ramp that led her higher and higher into the air. He frantically chased after her, trying to stop her. She reached the edge of the ramp, teetering dozens of stories above the ground.

"Maka!" He shouted, running over to him.

As he ran she turned, slowly tilting over the edge, as she began to fall her madness seemed to fade.

"Soul..."

She reached out for him as she fell over the edge, Soul reaching for her hand all too late.

"Help me!" She screamed as she fell through the air, Soul never seeming to grow any farther from her as she fell.

She smiled sadly at him, then tried to speak, but the sound of the wind around her drowned out her words. However...he could read her lips.

"_I'm sorry Soul...For...everything...Everything I put you through..._" She mouthed to him, now almost at the ground. "_...I love you..._"

Crack!

She struck the floor, head first, killing her instantly. Soul was kneeling on the floor across from her, still reaching out to her in vain.

"M-Maka..." He croaked softly, quickly scrambling over to her.

He picked her up gently, brushing away some of her hair from her face. Her gaze was blank, having become completely still with the hold of death. Blood dripped down one of her pigtails to the floor, staining a once black tile red with its touch.

"Maka..." He said softly, his voice breaking as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"_Sorry for what...?_" Her voice rasped, making him nearly jump as he gazed down at her.

Her gaze remained vacant, however her empty gaze turned on him, boring into him with its coldness.

"_For betraying me? For giving me madness?_" She asked, her voice rough and raspy. "_For not saving me in time?_"

Soul stared at her, trying to find something to say.

"I-I didn't betray you..." He stammered, backing away slowly.

"_Yes you did...You failed to keep the black blood under control..._" She rasped, now inches from his face. "_You LET it infect us..._"

"No...No I...I would never do that to you!"

"_But you did!_" She growled, tackling him to the ground, her hands wrapping around his neck tightly. "_You killed me Soul! YOU did!_"

He tried to pry away her fingers, but she maintained an iron grip around his neck, starting to slowly choke the life out of him. As he continued to squirm he felt something drip onto his cheek. He looked up to see another drop of black blood fall onto his face.

"_You...I wish I'd never met you Soul Eater..._" She hissed, crying black blood tears that ran down her cheeks and fell across him.

More black blood rained down on him, slowly forming a pool around them. He gazed up at her sadly as he slowly stopped fighting, guilt washing over him as the two of them began to sink into the black blood around them.

_It is my fault..._ He thought sadly as the black blood enveloped their legs, pulling them down further.

They continued to sink, Soul's chest now slipping under the surface. As he began to slip completely under the surface he said just two words.

"_I'm sorry..._" He whispered as the black blood completely swallowed him up, along with his former mesiter.

* * *

Soul bolted awake in his bed, gasping for breath as he tried to calm his racing heart.

_It...It was just a dream..._ He thought to himself, sighing softly.

But...he still couldn't help but feel the need to check on her.

He rose to his feet, grabbing the phone and dialing Maka's number.

"_Huh...? Who is this...?_" Maka muttered sleepily on the other end of the line.

"Maka, are you alright?" Soul asked softly, sighing inwardly.

_She seems okay..._

"_Soul...? Yeah...Yeah I'm alright..._" She sighed sleepily. "But are you okay Soul?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Maka..." He sighed. "Just got a little worried is all..."

"Was it a nightmare Soul?" She asked, her tone soft and gentle.

"Yeah...It was..." He sighed. "But I'm okay now..."

"Are you sure Soul, I mean I can come over if you need me too." She said.

"No, no I'm fine. You go ahead and get some rest okay?"

"Okay..." She sighed. "Night, Soul."

"Night..." He sighed, switching off the phone.

He laid back down on the bed, sighing softly to himself as he stared up at the ceiling, mulling over the dream. He shook his head, sighing softly before drifting off to sleep once more.

**And that concludes this chapter, I hop you enjoyed our little delve into terror. So now I shall ask you to return again when we have a new chapter.**

**And now, until the next time we meet my dear readers, I bid you...**

**Sweet dreams...**


End file.
